This invention relates to a rail arrangement in which sliding door panels which are abutted at the inner side edges thereof in an opening of a cabinet or the like are so disposed in the shut state that one door panel can be shifted from the shut state to be slidably superposed over the other panel.
Conventional double sliding door arrangements are constructed with steps formed between both door panels which spoils the beauty and design. Also, these sliding door panels cannot be openably moved to a superposed state in a structure without forming a gap between the abutting inner ends of the panels. The sliding door panels cannot be completely closed in this construction, or, the panels cannot be operably moved if the abutting inner ends of the panels are not obliquely chamfered. These problems of the conventional sliding doors causes difficulties in their use in an openable state and an increase in manufacture and cost.